Kung Fu Panda 3: Power Of Two Moons
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Po returns home to the Valley of Peace, to live life happily once more with Inner Peace... But when Po and the gang embark on a jounrey full of new discoveries, secrets are unraveled and emotions are at their breaking point. But when a new enemy rises... what will lie ahead for Po and the five when the enemy has their only weakness in hand?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Long ago, in ancient China, there was a Valley that many people... may... or may not ever heard of. It was one of the most peaceful places ever, full of goodness and... well, peace! This place was like one of those happy little villages that you read in a story, full of happiness and prosperity. But in this one there was a panda, who was a sworn protect to this valley, with a dad, Master, and fellow friends and comrades by his side. These people were vital, please note that! They help his story go on, continuing till the day he died- but lets not to go _that_ far yet. This is because at there was an event that caused the panda to question who he really was. He found only a little bit of the answer. He still questioned on who his parents were... _**

**_He lived with his loved ones happily all the same, experiencing new startings in life, and beginnings. But now...  
><em>**

**_Evil was arising once more, along with unexpected events..._**

**_Our story begins..._**

**_Now._**

▂▃▄▅▇ _**P**_**_resent Time... _▇▆▄▃▂**

"To the Dragon Warrior!"

"And the Furious Five!"

"For the heroic actions and deeds they preformed to save us from Lord Shen's evil doings!"

"_Hooray_!"

The night was now approaching, the sun was now setting for a well earn rest, while the moon stood it's guard to take it's duty. While doing so, fireworks lit the sky with wondrous variety of colors as the citizens of the Valley of Peace with celebrating their most beloved Kung Fu Masters; Po, the Dragon Warrior, and Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Crane, the Furious Five, on their latest battle, and victory. They defeated Lord Shen a month ago, and arrived home a few days after. They were delayed due to their minor (sometimes major) injures, along with helping to clean up the destruction that the deceased villain had left behind. Shifu had given time off, yet not allowing them to leave the Palace, because he wanted the festival as a surprise, along with new, comfortable formal wear for the occasion. And it certainly was a big surprise for them. They watched with eyes big and hearts racing at the volume of music playing around them. Monkey and Mantis started dancing immediately, Viper bobbed her head in time with the music, Crane looked at the lively atmosphere going on above, wishing he could paint tonight with a steady, delicate stroke of a brush, she he could treasure it forever. Po inhaled the familiar smells he grew up around, almost drooling, and Tigress watched the festival that was in full swing, with people dancing to traditional folk music, or couple walking about, holding paws, and any of that romantic stuff.

"Enjoy the night students." Shifu said, and went off into the town square. The six students looked at one another, wondering what to do. Before one could anything, they winced at the sound of a firework shoot up into the air at magificent speed, before exploding into a storm of colors about them, making six pairs of eyes widen.

"I wish I could say I never wanted to see a firework ever again," confessed Monkey, "but it's difficult because they are so beautiful."

Mo one needed to question the reason why, for they all shared the excuse, without having to admit it.

"Let's forget about that for now." Said Po, woth a cheerful smile. He patted his stomach, which has shrunk over the time he became Dragon Warrior, but he stil had his mighty appetite. "How about we go to my dads?"

That suggested made everyone lick their lips in agreement. Mantis was practically _drooling _at this point!

"Yeah!" Said Monkey, rubbing his hands together hungrily. "I haven't had noodles in a while!"

"Nor have I!" Exclaimed Mantis, wiping away the drool. "I'm dying for some."

With a nod from a certain feline, serpent and avian, they set off, being congratulated and thanked along the way. Mr Ping welcomed them with open wings, hugging each of them individually, thanking them for looking after his son on the journey.

"Your orders are on the house." He announced with a smile. He gestured them to their seats and asked as they sat down; "So what will it be?"

"Noodle soup." They answered in unison. This made them all pause, look at each other, and laugh cheerfully. Mr Ping gave a chuckle too.

"Alright then, everyone wants noodle soup," he said. "Po can you help me?"

"Sure dad." He replied, and the two went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mr Ping hummed to himself joyfully as he got the noodles ready for his son and his friends. He looked over at his son, who was setting out orders to other customers, and waving at his friends, before smiling as he continued working on the food. The old goose was happy that his son had returned to him safe and sound, and that he found out where the village he grew up in was, and also he claimed he was his (Mr. Ping) son, and no one else's, despite what happened to them before, and anything in the past.<p>

"Son, I need bowls." Ordered Mr Ping, one wing to extended to his right side, expecting his son to pass him the bowls. He waved his wing about impatiently, in hope they were near by... But no, he was still waiting for the bowls to be passed to him. Finally annoyed, he turned his head, to find Po standing by him, looking outside to the table, with a dreamy look on his face. The bowls were in hand, so Mr. Ping took them, watching his sons limbs fall to his sides. He began looking at him questioningly, and then looking where Po was staring...

Straight at no other then Master Tigress herself. Eyes widened, he chuckled, and poked his son.

"Po?"

No answer. Mr. Ping shook his head and poke his arm again.

"Po?"

Again the slightly faint, lively rustle outside the kitchen was heard. Starting to get a little irratated, he said; "Seriously son, I'm sure you think that shirt she is wearing is lovely too and I think so too but do you really _have_ to stare at Tigress like that?"

The panda immediately snapped out of it.

"Who, what, where, when, how?" He said in a rush, before his eyes enlarged, but then he blushed.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did I miss something?"

"No, but you think you could stare at Master Tigress like that less? Or at least... not in _public_?"

"Sh!" Po hissed. He looked behind him before stammering "I-I-I- was staring at her?"

The goose nodded at him with a smile. Po backed away from his dad, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Aw man you can't be serious..."

The goose chuckled. "I'm afraid I am _very _serious Po."

"But she didn't see me.. right?" He asked in a scared tone, looking out with caution. Mr. Ping shook his head.

"Not that I have seen son. I was waiting for the bowls," he replied. He went into the cupboard to take out an extra pan, placing the untensils he didn't need on the counter that was right in front of him. This caused him to turn his back on his son for a second, before rotating back towards Po, who remained in his place. Po sighed, and got the plates over to the stove for his father, before looking slightly to the side again, eyeing her again whilst trying to look like he wasn't. It was no wonder he couldn't take his eyes off her; The shirt she was wearing was a brilliant gold with a lotus pattern, along with a black and white trim, which brought out her jeweled eyes so well, she could hypnotize _anyone_ with them. Mr. Ping smiled at his son.

"You have a crush on her, don't you son?"

Po laughed cheerfully, before answering with no sort of emotion; "No." But then he sighed, before adding: "I'm just thankful she is here... because I thought I lost her during the battle with Shen."

Mr. Ping found this interesting, and questioned about how she was nearly lost, and the panda replied that she pushed him out of the canons way, describing that he was directly in front of the weapon of mass destruction, and that it was her who took what he called 'the bullet'. The old bird hung onto everyone word, eyes big when he was finished.

"I don't believe this!" He exclaimed. "That's... woah!"

"Sh dad! Or she'll hear you!" Po whispered. Mr. ping whispered 'okay!' back, before giving his son a lecture about talking to him the way he did. Po just sighed, and began to quickly said sorry-

"Po?"

This sudden call made Po jump, and grab a wooden spoon. It's wasn't really the best defense weapon in the world, but it was the closest thing to get and have at the ready.

"Back-" He began. But then stopped when he saw Crane, who was leaning back slightly.

"Oh it's you Crane." Po breathed out heavily. He stared at the spoon in-hand, before shaking it in the air. "Don't do that again!"

The avian raised his wings, waving the tips of them as if to preach.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I just came up to ask if you needed help with serving the food is all."

Po smiled sheepishly, hiding the sppon behind his back now.

"Sure if you want to." He replied. "I'll give you the heads up when their done."

"Okay." And with that, he walked off, and sat with the others.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, after giving Crane the heads up, the three males served out the dishes. The aroma was very strong and could be detected from the outside the restaurant, causing more customers to either glance in and take a quick sniff, or beckoning more to come in, and gawp at the already served plates around them and wander to the reception to order. Soon the five got their plates of soup, and as Po placed Tigress' bowl in front of her, he smiled at her.<p>

"For you," he said. Tigress smiled back as she thanked him with a nod. Ever since the battle with Shen, she had noticed Po had been treating her very differently. At first, after Tai lungs defeat, he treated her like a friend he had grown up with, but now he treats her like she was a hero who defeated war all on her own, which of course didn't happen at all, but she never said anything in case if it was the wrong decision and caused her friend to become upset. Everyone took a sip, and soon they gave out small moans of happiness and satisfaction.

"I never thought I'd taste this delicious food again!" Mourned Monkey, arm around his bowl protectively like a hungry alley cat. If anyone went as far as look at his bowl, he'd hiss and say it was his bowl of soup and get their own.

"My baby..." Whispered Mantis, holding the bowl in his grasp. His left pincer rubbed the area it was resting on. "I'll never leave you again... I promise."

Everyone stared at this, but then just shook it off as something caught everyone's attention.

"Three cheers for the dragon warrior!" Declared a villager. This sentence was declared and exclaimed many times before, but Po and the others didn't find it annoying... Well not at that precise time.

"Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!" Everyone chanted. Mr Ping clapped as he finished the chant with everyone, and they copied him.

"I must thank you in person Tigress." He stated with a smile. Tigress looked at the others with question. _What? _She mouthed.

Everyone shrugged, all but Po. He had a strange feeling about this...

_Oh no... _he thought.

_No idea..._ they mouthed back, including Po, who by then actually knew what he was going to thank her for. _Me and my big mouth..._ he thought. _Why did I have to say things to my dad that are so not his business!?_

"Your welcome... I guess?" She said uncertainly. "Thank you for _what _exactly? If I must question Mr. Ping?"

"What else?" Mr. Ping chuckled as he gave her a small wink. "You know what I'm on about. Well, I'll leave you all be."

Everyone at the table stared at him as he waddled off. Tigress eyes looked to the left where he just left off, before everyone looked at one another- and laughed.

"What was _that _about?" Spluttered Mantis, wobbling about in peels of laughter as he entertained everyone. Tigress just gave a silent 'ahem', that was not detected by anyone. Po, who was just sitting there, almost slumped in his chair, relieved his old man said anything about what he had been told!

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the edge of the Valley of Peace...<strong>_

They paused, inhaled, and sat down.

One figure alone; one that was short and silent, all alone in the depths of the dark shadows by the entrance. They look over at the light at the entrance of the Valley, suddenly feeling the warmth of the light itself. It was wrapped in only the color black, only to reveal huge Peridot eyes, a clear as day, as the only part of identity you could ever spread. The short shadow closed their eyes, before quietly telling themself that they were now going to start their mission there and then, and they had to act swiftly in order to return home to call it as a successful one.

"Remember what boss said;" They told themself quietly. "Just observe and check if we find who their looking for."

They soon leapt up onto the wall, and watched everything around them by the rooftops. They moved swiftly and carefully, looking at the people who moved about underneath them, and making sure they didn't get into anyone's view, or that they were pressing themselves on the tiles in case if anyone decided to peek up at the roof tops, feeling their presence. They soon thought it was the best idea to crawl along the tiles, staring down every once in a while. When they were trying to get across house like shops and restaurants without being detected, they paused suddenly.

They were staring down at a noodle shop, where a black and white ball of fur was detected below.

_A panda..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you go everyone! <strong>_

_**Hope you liked the first chapter! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**~PLZ READ!~**_

_** Sorry for not putting it up earlier then before! I have been so busy lately! With school back and everything, it's been hard trying to get back into the mood to write! Or updating! But I do apologize! And I will tell you all now, this is meant to be my idea of KFP 3, and I swear to god and all the saints, it will be NOTHING like Evil's Innocent Mask! NEVER again will I write a story like that! I recieved a good scolding from Long262, who made sure I came to my actual senses and stop writing disrespectful stories to KFP and Dreamworks like that! **_

_**I feel I should delete the story... and erase the horrible characters (Villian-wise.) **_

_**Better stories will be up in the future... I hope.**_

_**And a quick poll, should I keep Crimson, Mia, and Midnight? Or shall I not? And should I delete the story? Do decide, and leave a bit about this story too!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Chapter two is currently in process.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

They hoped down into the darkness again, oblivious to everyone, and everything surrounding them. They was getting close_... real _close..._ So_ close completing their mission, they could almost taste the _victory _upon their tongue... but something was holding them back. The target was surrounded by people... all seemed friendly, by the way they spoke or laughed... but their appearance didn't look very welcoming...

The panda was surrounded, just as they were to suspect. By loads of people... but he was sitting at a table eating with; a primate, an avian, a serpent... a cricket of some sort. The first two and the last one seemed friendly... they wasn't so sure about the snake...

But then it came out of the crowd... it began to stand out... and the more it saw... the more fear that risen with them...

A figure with eyes of burning Amber, fur as bright and furious as a dancing flame... with black stripes zooming sideways along it's arms... and markings on the forehead. They squinted a little bit, before gasping and taking a slight step back when this figure's eyes illuminated in time with the lantern's glow above them whenever they looked up... whenever the sound of laughter was heard... whenever they rolled in annoyance...

A tiger...

* * *

><p>"What was your father talking about Po?" She said with question. He stopped eating, a noodle halfway in and out of his mouth.<p>

"Sorry?" He asked, looking over at the owner of the voice. It was Master Viper... along with the others looking straight at him. They seemed curious too. He looked back, trying not to sweat a waterfall. He didn't want to answer the question, oh heck NO! That's was not gonna happen! But he despised the thought lying to all his friends...

"What was your father talking about?" She repeated. "You know, from earlier on?"

"About thanking Tigress for something?" Added Mantis.

"Oh that," Po said shakily. He scratched the back of his neck. He saw Tigress looking up at him too, who knew she was going to want to know just as much as the others.

"Don't mind about it, he had some weird dream last night he told me, and it was something about Tigress, and I were doing something for him, helping out with the shop really."

It wasn't as easy to lie about as it sounded in his mind. It didn't roll off the end of his tongue as easily as you'd think... he went over it again and again in his head, knowing the right words to say for once, but he slowly said it out, before confirming it with a 'yep! That's it'. Tigress just looked at everyone, who looked back at her, all expressions full of suspicions and questions... but then they all silently agreed with eye contact (mainly by Tigress' eyes; which was obviously full of consent and order,) to just to leave it off for tonight, because it was a good night for them, and they had to enjoy it while they had the chance, seeing as they were probably back to training tomorrow.

They all continued to eat, and chat about their latest battle (no one spoke about the hugs Po and Tigress exchanged). Viper just ate in a quiet and dainty fashion, listening and answering her point of view on certain sections, and spoke in her defense if some disagreed or added more onto someone else's point of view. But then something caught her eye. At first she assumes it was just a trick of the light with the many lanterns around them, which she found very attractive to any kind of restaurant or festival, and that they made a nice, cute and dainty touch to almost any occasion... But then, her eyes wandered towards the entrance...

Her eyes met a non-familiar pair of eyes. They were bright, and Peridot like, starting to surface themselves out of the shadows. She narrowed her eyes, and blinked. The eyes blinked back, as if they were having a non verbal conversation. She turned her head, and gulped. She had bad feeling about this...

"Po..." She said uneasily. Everyone's head, including Po's, were now looking up at Viper.

"What is it Vi?" He replied.

Viper tilts her head towards at the entrance. "I saw these eyes... I don't know who owns them... they were over at the entrance. Look!"

Tigress looked up towards the exit of the restaurant. She raised an eyebrow with question when she looked at the serpent. "Viper, there is nothing there."

The snake's head spun around, and saw what the tiger saw. Indeed, there was nothing there anymore... only the shadows from each side of the wall lining on the ground "What? But... There were eyes at the entrance! I swear!"

"It must be the trick of the lanterns Viper," suggested Crane. Viper frowned as he gestured at the lights above them. "Well, depending on the color of course... And what were they?"

"Peridot," she replied. "And it wasn't a trick of the light! I have perfect vision!" She pointed at her eyes as she said so. Crane looked at the lanterns around them, ready to prove her wrong... but there were no colored lanterns that matched the color she told them. All of them helped, but as Tigress' eye rose up, she spotted the eyes too. She stood up slowly,

"Where're you going Tigress?" Asked Monkey, stuffing more noodles into his mouth. She said nothing for a few seconds, and just continues to stare back at the entrance as he gulped aloud, ready to eat more. A gleam of light went over the pair of eyes very slowly, before disappearing again. Looking at everyone sitting around her,she said; "I'll look around and find out what it is."

"Do you need help?" Asked Mantis. "One of us will go with you?"

"Po," Tigress looked straight at him, making him eat up the noodle he had half way in his mouth, getting up, and following her out of the restaurant... the others watching them leave with question written in their faces.

* * *

><p>It took some time to eventually get through the crowds of people for our two warriors. They steered themselves in and out of small groups, and Tigress had to pull Po away from pots full of ready cooked foods before he could even see where he was going, or what was going on. Some people hailed them hero's the whole way, or sang their high and heaven praises, but they only gave some a brief nod, and if they were lucky to be able to, a small, but very quick 'thank you'. Tigress hurried on in brisk walking, and Po panting and stumbling behind, trying his level best to keep up with her, but sometimes she had to drag him along.<p>

Soon, the same figure Viper claimed, and Tigress saw a few moments later after, was in site. The eyes could be seen in the shadows as it turned to look at all its surroundings. At this point, Tigress made sure Po and herself were out of the figures site, in hope it didn't run away.

Po and Tigress were playing a very serious version of Follow The Leader; Tigress, of course, was the leader, and Po was her side kick of some-sort, or companion... but they weren't worried about the labels of their positions at that moment. Right now, maybe like all of your readers now, they were wondering about this strange figure.

"You sure this is the one you and Viper saw?" Asked Po, pointing over at the moving figurine. "I think I saw a gleam of Peridot there."

The feline nodded. "Yes, that's the one. Now we must swiftly, or else they'll get away... but we must do it _quietly_."

"Right," Po smiled with a grin. "Stealth mode... take two; Tigress style."

"Sh Po!" She punched him in the arm, but covered his mouth sharpish, before he could make a sound. "Focus!"

He nodded, even though his mouth was already covered, he had the feeling that he would find a way to let out a holler, frightening their target away from them... so he bit his tongue so he couldn't scream at the feeling of her fist moving up his arm, almost paralyzing him in that arm completely. Soon, they moved out of the shadows (when the eyes of their target were busy observing everything else mind you) and hid the bushes. Through the leaves that slightly rustled in the way of the wind.. and the poky, uncomfortable sticks poking into their arms, backs, heads, and almost blinding them by hitting at the corners of their eyes, they observed more closely... in silence and without compliant.

It was short, and slightly large in width, but it was very cautious of his/her surrounds. Their eyes, the same color their friend mentioned of, was looking about this way and that, but never paused when they were surveying lush green... the bushes... Luckily this person never saw the fiery, and usually noticeable glow from Tigress' eyes, even from the medium distance between them.

"This person must have done something bad to act so... so..." Po couldn't think of the right word to describe the figures shifty movements.

"Skittish?" Tigress suggested helpfully in a whisper. Po was about to click his fingers, before feeling Tigress' paw nearly crushing his digits before he even had the chance.

_She knows what to expect by now..._ he thought.

"That's the word I was looking for," he whispered back with an approving nod, but quietly wincing at the feeling of bones breaking. Tigress nodded back, before turning back to the figure for some more time as she let go of her of the digits that were at their breaking point... before crouching down into a crawl when it was on the move once more. As for Po, after reflexing his fingers to make sure they were damaged beyond repair, he tried to copy, but only ending up walking in heavy, but in attempt to make them as quiet as possible behind her...

* * *

><p>They stopped once more in what seemed as the middle of nowhere... you couldn't tell whether you were at the Valley Of Peace... or even <em>near <em>it for that matter. Hopping and skipping over every single pebble, stick, or leaf, with his feline friend by his side creeping within the leading shadows, Po was making a small simple mission most difficult for himself, and for Tigress, all for so he'd make sure he didn't scare away their chase away with his clumsiness.

"We have to be swift," Tigress whispered. "The sooner we find out who this is, the sooner we can get back and inform Shifu."

"And eat more food right?" Hinted the panda with a glint of hope in his eyes. This made Tigress stop, and look back at him while shaking her head, a smile unknown to Po because of the darkness.

"Okay, okay," she said. "But keep _quiet, _we're on a mission."

"Yeah, yeah right," he said with a happy grin. "Lets keep going!" And they continued their way into the never ending darkness. Po soon began to think of food as he caught up with Tigress, licking his lips as quiet as possible at the very thought of noodles... dumplings...

His mouth soon began to water, distracting him greatly, making him go faster... until he suddenly didn't see Tigress... or the _ground_ in front of him anymore.

"WOAH!" He hollered as he disappeared off the side of the cliff. Tigress heard this and spun around, sighing heavily when she realized the panda was no longer there, leaving a small amount of the grounds dust floating upwards. She looked back and saw their chase nowhere in sight... she was so _close_ to getting their target, and now she had to retreat to save Po, and also thanks to him, the figure was now gone, probably out of reach.

"I'm gonna kill 'im for this," she growled to herself, before turning on her heels, and running back. Little did she know that a pair of curious eyes emerged from behind the shadows of a rock, soon following the felines movements... as their paws made a small wavy gesture, followed by a strange white glow as they moved along.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it guys!<strong>_

_**Do review and tell me what you think will happen next!**_

_**Sorry I was missing so long! I know I made a promise to update faster, but so much has been going on lately... something I cannot express in detail because it was so horrifying. Only one or two FF people know about it.**_

_**Again, I apologize.**_

_**Chapter 3 coming soon! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Screaming, he clawed at the gravel above his head in desperation, hoping he didn't lose contact with it completely and fall to the ground and... well, surely die. When he eventually had a good grip on a ledge, he looked over his shoulder, gasping rapidly for breath when he realized how far he was up from solid ground... very high. He could see jagged rocks at the bottom, shining in the moonlight above him, making them almost silver like. He could even hear the swishing sound of a sword being drawn out of its sheath in his mind, causing a small chill go down his spine at the thought as he closed his eyes, shivering slightly... and scare himself even _more_... which never helps the situation... or any other situation.

"Help!" He yelled out to the open ledge above him. A chunk of the stone was now missing from the ledge, and the possibility of being broken beyond repair from the rocks below him was very high. "Help!"

He soon heard fast footsteps coming his way, in a rhythm he was familiar with.

"Hang on Po!" He heard Tigress call. "I'm coming!"

But he soon began to slowly move down the cliff like a cat ripping up a curtain... The ledge he was holding onto was beginning to break away from the wall. Bit by bit, a few rocks began to crumble down, some little bits of dirt hitting off his head as he gazed at the crumbling ledge in horror, hoping it would hold in time... he yelled out again, louder and more desperate this time... but Tigress was nowhere to be seen.

"No...no... NO!" He hollered out as it broke apart completely. But then suddenly, as his eyes shut tight, a paw shot out of the hovering shadows by the ledge, and gripped onto his before he could fall.

"Ah!" He yelled... but then he realized someones paw holding his. He opened his eyes and... there he was, dangling in mid-air, looking over his shoulder exhaling violently as he watched the broken ledge fall down and down... until it smashed on the jagged rocks, ceasing to exist.

"Phew..." he said aloud. He chuckled sheepishly. "That was a close one Tiiii..." the name froze on his lips when he looked back to see someone completely different. Even in the twilight, he couldn't see this strangers face and identify him or her... but their eyes glowed almost as bright as the moon above their heads, and it gave the whole game away. Po stared into them with instant fear... but they, gosh, they sure were pretty as they twinkled like the stars above them.

"...gress?" He soon finished the name very slowly. This person was not Tigress at all...

"PO!" He heard the _real _Tigress call. He saw the eyes in front of him spin around. Tigress was a few feet behind it, in her battle stance. A threatening growl escaped her lips. Her big, jeweled eyes turned to narrow slits as her claws came out, glinting in the moonlight. She could tell the stranger was frightened, because their eyes shrink in size... though they tried to compose themselves again.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked flexing her claws. The swishing sound of the sword went through Po's head again when the figure had him hoisted him halfway, which was enough for him to see Tigress in her battle stance, expressing the look you would see on a very protective mother who got separated from her cub..

"I don't mean any harm," said the figure in a quick motion. It's voice sounded male... but the kind that will seemed to be forced on, or made up. "I was only trying to save your friend."

"Who are you?" Tigress repeated her question in a low voice. She wouldn't of even cared if this person was going to save them all from the biggest disease in the world! She was cautious about this sudden stranger, who had been watching the valley during the celebration. She raised her position a little, looking less like she was out to kill, but it didn't make her claw be hidden. "What brings you here?"

She could see the eyes being more focused on her claws then her questions. They were ever so silent, but their grip on Po's paw, who was still over the edge during this time.

"Ah- ahahahahaha! Ouch! O-O-O-OK! Awk! Loosen the grip please!" He begged in a small squeaky voice. But the stranger wasn't listening to him... their sight was all on Tigress, who took a step closer.

"Let. Him. Go." He said.

"But on the ledge please!" The frightening panda said quickly. This time, the figure did so, letting Po fall with a thump on the ledge... before taking out a sword.

* * *

><p>"Stand back," they said, as the feline stared at the sword. "I don't want to hurt you, but any actions you do will cause me to do so."<p>

Before she could even react to it, they were suddenly jumping at Tigress, who seemed to be ready for it, and dodged the attack without a second thought. The figure landed on their two feet with a heavily thud, making Po, who was on the sidelines trying to recover from his near death experience, feel the vibration through the ground beneath him. When Tigress saw the figure having it's time-out, she ran to Po.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly while holding his arm to help him up.

"Yeah..." he breathed out. "Despite dangling over hundreds of sharp rocks that could have cut me up into strips? I'm just fine!" Tigress could feel the sarcastic tongue Po rarely had with her, and anytime he did it to her alone, she warned him to never do it again if he wanted to see the light of day again. But she brushed it off and encouraged him to get up and fight off the stranger with her.

As they finally got their breath back, they turn to find the feline helping Po up.

"You shall not harm him!" They declared in anger.

"Harm him?" Tigress wasn't sure what was going on, or what this person was talking about, but this nearly distracted her complete when she thought about getting a kick to the stomach or a major cut from the sword. Just as the blade was about to go anywhere near her flesh, Tigress ducked, and in the crouch she was in, she gave a swift kick with her right leg, kicking the back of the figures legs, causing them to wobble, and fall on their back painfully. As they got up, they glared at Tigress as she rose up, and Po was by her side, in his fighting stance.

"Stay back sir!" Shouted the figure. "That feline's dangerous! You shouldn't be helping her!"

"She's _what?_" Po asked aloud, but then quickly shook it off and ran for the figure with Tigress, both ready to throw punches at them... but the stranger detected this early, and made a run for it. The two warriors looked at each other, before quickly running for the figure again.

"Po," she said as they drew further and further from the figure. "Lightening Speed!"

"On it!" Po said, and as Tigress skidded to a halt, he continued his way. Soon, when he realized what she meant... fear actually over took his courage. This move Tigress had only done once... and that was back in Gongmen city, when they were chasing after the wolf, and he was on a set of wheels... well, _wheel_... and it made him fly through the streets, as fast as... well, _lightening!_ He began to panic about the results when he was on his feet for it... would he lose them? He didn't have time to think anymore... because he heard Tigress thundering behind him, and then BAM! He was knocked off his feet, and began flying through the once silent bamboo forest.

"Woah-oh-oh-oho- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He hollered. Panting, the figure turned to see he flying towards them, and tried to pick up the pace. But Po was somehow able to steer himself in mid-air, and crouch small, and reach out one arm, a fist formed... and tackled the stranger to the ground, the sword sliding around the grass, glinting a few feet away from them. The figure pushed him off them, and stood up again. As Tigress ran to attack, the masked stranger threw a undetected punch, and it could of collided with her stomach, if only she didn't dodge it... and hit Po in the side instead...

Very painfully.

He doubled over, trying to get the air back into his system... as Tigress paused to see if he was alright... and was finally got a quick collision to her hip bone, before the figure ran for it. But of course she din't feel any pain, nor did she buckle, so she ran after them. But it seemed as if the dark gave this stranger a helping hand... because, even with Tigress' 20/20 night vision, they lost the person they were chasing. Tigress looked high and low for them in the surrounding area after Po recovered, still holding his side while he helped... but they were long gone.

"There's no sign of them anywhere." She said, shaking her head in defeat. "Whoever it was, they're gone now."

Po frowned as he watched Tigress sat down on a near-by rock, breathing heavily as she rubbed the sweated from her forehead. He knew she hated losing when it came to fighting off bandits, or strange ninja-like figures... especially if it was his fault... but then he had just the idea to cheer her up... hopefully.

"Woah," said Po suddenly, landing in front of her with a small thud.

"'Woah' what?" She asked, reflecting her claws, looking at him.

"Just thinking about now," Po began. He leaned again the rock, looking up at the twilight sky. "For a big person, they sure could move quickly!"

Tigress just looked at him, shaking her head again before giving her friend a small smile when he turned his head to her with a small hint of hope in his eye, and she knew he was only trying to make her feel better. She stood up and extended her paw towards the panda, whom accepted it and allowed himself to be helped up again.

"Well," she said, poking his stomach. "They won't be the only one I know of."

"Hey!" Po whined, but mentally smiled when Tigress chuckled as she gave him a playful punch on the arm, trying her best to be gentle because she was now aware of how strong her so called 'playful' punches can be, but when seeing Po not flinching, or holding his breath, she knew she did good.

"I'm only kidding," she said, before looking back down the path where their stranger ran down out of their sight. Sighing, she looked back at the panda. "We better get back before they start up a search party for us."

"Yeah," Replied Po. But then, as they began to walk back in total silence, Po couldn't _help _but think as he held his side to hide the now tingling pain in his side...

_I wonder who that was..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy it!<strong>_

_**And review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
